twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Gallery:Rosalie Hale/@comment-TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt-20110508221802 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 22:18, May 8, 2011 Friends? Hey its Mrs.Volterra 20:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC). I am sure u have seen me around somewhere :P It would be awesome if u could be my friend! (I also﻿ liked the part w/ Jared and the chicken wing LOL!) Twilight Hello. I just wanted to say I love your story of how you become a fan of Twilight. It's really great. I always love reading other peoples stories of how they become Twilight fans. Yours is very good. :) I love the rest of your profile. It's very creative and original. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 18:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) are you team jacob to?! i love him! have you heard this song? jacob black vs. justin bieberr baby remix check it out! @Team-jacob girl: I love Jacob too! I couldn't not love him. Thanks for the compliment on my profile! And yes, I've heard the Jacob vs. Justin remix. It's sooo much better than the original "Baby"! What Is Up? :) Hi, I just wanted to say hello to you since you are so awesome! I saw your Twitionary, and LOVED it. You have all the right opinions (meaning, like mine), such as the just plain retarded Bella who wants to break everyone's hearts. It killed me to see poor Jacob fall for her, because she was not worthy! Also, about writing; doesn't it sort of make you feel better, like releasing your inner obsessions and feelings? It does for me. I like how you just say what you want, and justify the good characters. Sorry, but I was being a little (actually, a lotta) disorganized with this message. See you around!!! Mrs. Volterra 23:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) @Mrs. Volterra Hey!! Thank you so much!!!! No one ever really tells me I'm awesome! And yeah, writing does make e feel better. It relaxes me a lot. Making lists does too. See ya, and Twilight bless you! Wait, no one tells u ur awesome? Cuz u r! Srry, but I have not been on here in a while. BTW, do u have a fanfiction account? Mrs. Volterra 12:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) @Mrs. Volterra Thanks for calling me awesome. People just usually say I talk too much. I've got a big opinion. :) And I wish I have a fanfiction account! But I don't have an email, so I can't make one. :( Do you have one? ~TeamTaycob (how do I make a signature??) Hey Hi. Did you know you are #3 on the Top Movie Users? :D Here is the link: http://www.wikia.com/Movie . Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: OMG, I didn't know that! :D Thanks for telling me. Caring (a little too much) for movies DOES work out in the end! -TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt I was just messing around and seen you on the list, I was like, I know that user! :D Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: LOL, thank you! =D RE: Teams I can do it, I just need a picture that you want to go with it. LuckyTimothy 17:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : Do me a favor and see if you can find that image on here. I know it exists probably in many forms -- it's a cropped Quileute wolfpack Eclipse poster. In order to not upload another copy of it since we this site has that problem, I'd like to use it from this website. I'll take a look for it myself when I get back to my computer later this night. I've got head out. LuckyTimothy 17:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm going to have to look for the image. That one has the Eclipse title and release date on it. And to put an image on the talk page -- and to leave one not in comments -- just click the "Leave a message" button at the top of my talk page. That will create a new header and you can just put a title in the upper right box. To do the image just simply use this code for example: To get this: Just copy and paste the image title between the colon and the right bracket. The reason it didn't show above the first time is I'm using a tag to suppress. More info that I'm sure you wanted, yes? Give me a few minutes and I'll have the team badge thingy. LuckyTimothy 03:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : It's done. LuckyTimothy 03:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Friends You're welcome. And yes, we can be friends -- but I must warn you in advance, I'm a bit of a moocher... LuckyTimothy 03:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vandalism You're welcome. It's what I am here for. :) LuckyTimothy 15:50, July 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: By the way, congratulations For a second there I was confused as to how I was a top contributor because I knew I didn't make 638 edits this week. Then I remembered that because of the recent vandalism with renaming pages and me moving them back, that all the comments on those pages counts as edits, lol. So one page probably had 100 comments. But I will throw a party anyways. :) LuckyTimothy 21:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) : And congrats to you for being 5th. LuckyTimothy 21:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) heyy it was a random page so i just put the first thing that came 2 my headd, which was chicken~! Re:Sayin' Hi Hi. :) May Day Girl User talk:May Day Girl 23:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how'd you do that red column thing? i wanna do one! Hey! I literally ADORE your profile! And I can totally relate to you when it comes to the Saga. I just... I feel almost the exact same way. :) Thanks :D Heyyy since we chat and stuff do you wanna be friends?? --[[User:Pucktana88|'I don't hate you, I don't particually like you but,']],[[User talk:Pucktana88|'This may hurt alot']] 19:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC)